


Dark Secrets

by HandShark



Series: When Darkness gets Lonely [1]
Category: Jacksepticeye ( Youtube RPF), Jacksepticeye RPF, Markiplier (YouTube RPF), Markiplier RPF, Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: Demon Pocession, Drugs, Graphic Description, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-09 17:50:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4358543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandShark/pseuds/HandShark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Con time again but looks like this convention's going to be a doozy; with problems getting to, suddenly weather changes, Mark getting sick, and now the center is literally smoking. Little does anyone know its all Jack's fault.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> I really suck at making break points, sorry.
> 
> ( ( (( NOTICE as of 11/25/15 )) ) )
> 
> This chapter is receiving an edit with additions for less descriptive/confusing parts.  
> Expect an update shortly along with the next part hopefully before the months end.

Another year another convention and it’s needless to say that Sean from the Youtube Channel: _Jacksepticeye_ is ecstatic. He’s gone to quite a number of cons now, from all over Europe and Ireland, but really delights when he’s able to go to the ones overseas. His American Youtuber friends were always a blast to hang out with and no one needs to say how much shenanigans are pulled when the _lot_ gets together. So its no wonder _Jack_ is enthusiastic.

This has been the happiest he’s been in a long time; even though he hasn’t even left for the con yet. All he is doing is getting together the final items for _Geek Extravaganza_ but it didn't meant the butterflies of excitement still wouldn't happen.Prepping for trips was something fun for him. Gathering things while thinking about what all he and is friends were going to do. It always made him so giddy. Also made him humble to think that he gets the opportunity. Having fun as a job? Who would have thought that could happen.   
  
He stood still at the thought; holding a pair of socks in his hands, ready to be put in the suit cast in-front of him. Slight warmth became apparent along his cheeks as his soft expression grew into a smile. He was thankful. It was truly wonderful how he had met such spectacular people over the few years he’s been on Youtube.  
  
He wouldn’t even been traveling if he hadn’t decided to put out that silly how-to-video. It was weird. How he went from playing games to recording them; for not only his enjoyment, but millions now. Reminiscing back to the what-ifs; it was crazy to think what could have happen. Even harder to believe he turned his life around before all of it… 

Jack shook that creeping thought from his head. There was no need to bring up the past; even if it lurked around the room from time to time. He simply smiled, focusing back on the trip before placing the extra socks in and zipping up his suitcase. He sighed; things were better now and that’s all that mattered.  
  
Jack took his phone from this pocket and brought it up to his face. Swiping it open and sending a Tweet notifying everyone that _his body_ was ready for America yet again. Just couple seconds later a few of the guys, and not to mention a shit ton of fans, wished him a safe flight; barely containing their own excitement to see him at the con. Mark replied too with, “I better see your butt at the airport on time!” and Jack beamed from the joke. Considering his flight was near 5 hours late the last time.

Honestly he couldn’t wait.

 

\----

 

After the long enduring flight, a mix up in baggage claim, struggle with hotel reservations!-- Jack was _**finally** _ settled in to his hotel room.  
Jack grunted as he threw down his bags, not caring where they landed; allowing himself to assuage the mess and sit down.  
  
Mark laughed lightly at his friend, giving him that knowing look. Jack rolled his eyes and just slouched over in return as he sat the end of the bed. Arms laying lazy in his lap as he groaned out what was left of his frustration. Mark couldn’t help but leer as he did so.

  
“You okay buddy?” Mark raised one of his brows while asking. To whom Jack delivered a pained smile back to.  
  
  
“Yeah, I’m fine Mark, ...just didn’t know _they’d_ have it out for me today,” Jack rubbed his eyes with left index finger and thumb in a soft pinching motion. Exhaling a deep breath through his mouth. He /was/ happy, regardless of the problems that kept going array during his way over here. He was in the presence of a friend, who he couldn’t thank enough for putting up with him through the ordeal. He pushed back his annoyances and the jet lag, smiling as genuinely as he could muster to Mark. 

“It sure did. More so then last time you came to a convention with Bob, Wade, and I,” Mark took the spot next to him on the bed; relinquishing the scarf from around his neck. It was just turning to spring but the cold weather still had bursts of enjoyment now and again. It was defiantly a lot warmer in the hotel room then outside for sure. 

“Well its not like I don’t doubt there will be a problem. It is a convention after all. They ALWAYS seem to have something messing up, wether its line intake, _missing passes_ , or **con flu** ,” Jack gave him a knowing look now and Mark arched his brow in agreement while nodding. Knowing all too well how many times a con funk has left him wrecked after a convention. Funny how the mention of it turned around as well as Mark let out a loud surprising sneeze cutting off  Jack as he was about to continue. 

  
“Shit Mark, don’t you be getting sick already.”  
  
  
Mark covered his face with his hand quickly. It didn't protect the air around them, germs still got thrown about but it surprised him as well. He gathered himself quickly and like second nature he waved Jack off nonchalantly.

“I’m fine, just a sneeze. Plus, if you haven’t noticed by the blooming trees here in America, Spring has come; along with allergies. They're just acting up,” He uncovered his mouth and sniffed a few times clearing his nose. He wouldn’t let Jack know he wasn’t actually feeling well today. Cause one: he would be concerned/possibly upset by the fact cause this day was already been filled with shit and two: he’d been looking forward to this event himself. As well as seeing Sean, so he would just muddle through it. It was probably nothing more then allergies like he’d said. He took a look back over to his friend. Smiling once more while rolling his scarf up in his hands and moving on, “You want to catch dinner with me and the guys?” 

Jack lit up, he might have been tried now, both mentally and psychically, but fuck he was up for some dinner. Food sounded absolutely amazing after all that difficultly. And the thought of getting to catch up too? He didn’t hesitate to agree. 

 

\----

 

First day of the con! And Jack? Well he was well rested surprisingly. Considering jet lag and the difficulties yesterday but he was good, and super delighted to be at _GEC_. There was a full list of things to do while he was there too. From panels to signings and even a skit that he had planned with the guys, for quite a while now; God was it going to be fun. It was a really good-looking day out too! _Hell-of_ a lot warmer then yesterday and there wasn't a cloud in the sky~ There was no way anything could possibly go wrong today, and Jack was determined to let nothing do so.

When he’d finally gotten down to the first signing he could see everyone else was already there accept for Mark. Jack frowned at that. Mark hadn’t seem all that well after dinner last night, and the stubborn ass blew it over like it was nothing. It made Jack worry a bit. Would he be feeling up for the con today? Did he already get _con flu_? But more so, was he okay? 

 

“Where’s Mark?” Jack probed as he approached the long table where Bob and Wade sat and where'd they be signing for the weekend. 

 

“Haven’t seen him, he’s usually the first person here,” replied Bob. He was sat with his arms crossed as he watched the queuing line a few feet in front of them.

 

“I hope he’s not going to sneak in like he did the last time! That gave me a heart attack...,” Wade added causing both Bob and Jack to smile simultaneously. Jack had only seen videos online from the last con Bob, Wade, and Mark were at. Where Mark decided to dress up as Slenderman and scared the shit out of Wade; so badly he fell out of his chair and took the signing table with him. 

“Lets hope /that’s/ not the case. I don’t want GEC suing us for damage of property,” Bob stated and Wade lifted his face from his arms; where they had been resting, and gave Bob a slightly shocked and displeased face.  
  
Jack really missed the banter between these two. Made him wish he was here all the time with them. Even though Mark wasn’t always with them, he was still a hell of a lot closer to them. He envied how easily travel was like in America.

“And speaking of the devil,” Bob looked around the other side of Jack who now turned to see Mark slowly striding in.   
  
It was more like moping. God did he look rough.  
  
His eyes were all puffy and red like he’d been crying, and he was a pale too. Not to mention the way he walked wasn’t normal either; probably bit more dramatic then it needed to be. It was Mark though.

Jack shook his head. He jinx him last night didn’t he? Jack was about to say something along the lines of, but Mark stopped him. His finger pointing slightly at Jack. Mark already knew what he was about to say and was having none of it. “Don’t, it’s not the flu, its just allergies,” it was clear in his voice he wasn't okay. Especially in the way his pointing sassy finger turned into him using Jack as support, placing a hand along his shoulder as he passed by.  Jack gave him that look again but withheld any comment as the man took the seat opposite of Bob and sunk into it.  
  
He really wasn't feeling good, that was concerning. 

“You look like shit Mark,” Bob stated. He had been facing the line again since he saw Mark come in. He didn't even get a closer look at the man but ohh he knew.   
  
Up close was much worse. Mark just sniffed as he glared over to Bob. “Oh yes Mr. 'I live in the crops but never get hay fever',” he purposely lisped as he spoke, which was still somewhat amusing with a stopped up nose.  
  
Bob shrugged with a head motion, not really bothered by it.   
  
“Still, you sure you feel up to today?” Wade asked from the other side of Bob and Mark sighed out through his mouth, as if taking it in some consideration that _maybe_ he shouldn't...  
  
But he ignored it, “Yeah I can do this, what’s a little allergies? At least its not a cold day today.” Though Jack was getting slightly worried, cold weather would probably have made things a lot worse on him.

 

\----

 

Lastly they made it to their stopping point for signing. At least for now. It would pick up later that evening; but fuck did the nice weather turn into a **fiery tundra** in just those few hours. They all soon looked as shit as Mark did when he had first joined them. And Mark _now_  looked twice as shit. “Why is it so _HOT_ …” Mark wheezed. The sleeves to his shirt were rolled up and unbuttoned at the top. He regretted wearing his flannel as an over-shirt now.

The rest of the bunch were in a similar position. Wade was wearing really big goofy glasses, gifted by a fan, while leaning forward in his chair and on to the table clutching to a bottle of water. Jack had striped out of his hoodie, sleeves rolled up, and was wearing a green headband that was given to him. Bob on the other hand was in purple sun glasses and had a small powered fan in his hands blowing cool air at himself. It was more like hot air but he was better feeling then the rest of them and they all wished their fans literally gave them a _fan_ too.

Though the relaxing moment of their small breather would sadly have to come to an end. They needed to head over to next event/get something to eat and take bathroom breaks. Mark however was getting worse. He started to hack when he attempted to get up and that’s when they all agreed Mark should go get some rest. He insisted to stay but it was _clear_ he was sick. Jack volunteered to help him. He used the excuse that he needed to get something from his room anyway, but really he felt at fault for some reason. But he owed Mark one for dealing with his ordeal yesterday.

Jack held him up; Mark's left arm draped across his shoulders and _his_ right wrapped around Mark’s back.   
  
God Mark was a heavy dude. If Jack remembered correctly, from the last con time when he had to carry a drunk Mark back to his hotel room, he was a lot heavier then.  
  
Adding more concern wasn’t helping the situation right now though and Jack just wanted to get Mark into his room so he could rest. He quickly fumbled for the keycard and swiped it before helping the sick man into his room.

“Jaysus Mark you’re a lot worse off then /just/ allergies,” Jack stated, trying gently as possible to set him on the bed.   
  
Mark’s face was red now aside from the paleness tint of his lips; his eyes puffer it seemed and hearing him breath in was like hearing a backwards cough. Thats all not to mention how he nearly fell on his face from getting dizzy and was the reason Jack had supported his frame so much.  
  
“I’m fine, just need to get some rest is all,” Mark’s voice was weak and beginning to sound like it would become horse. How was the man even still functioning?

“Well you better rest, you’d been fighting me, and everyone about the /cold/ you _have_. I don’t want to leave this room till I know you’ll actually go to sleep,” Jack was serious too as he folded his arms and watched, waiting.   
  
Mark sighed roughly. Soundly only somewhat annoyed by Jack but didn't want to fight him any more about it. He honestly felt horrible.  
  
He took off his flannel, fixing his undershirt in the process before chucking it some where in the room then stared up at Jack with a 'okay mom' look.   
  
That was pathetic by-the-way -- God he couldn’t even make sassy look serious, he was that ill, he certainly tried to though.

Mark waved a hand up dismissively as he continued when Jack was unmoved. He slipped off his shoes now then took off his glasses for good measure before rubbing at them a bit, “Don’t you worry your little patoot Sean, I’m fine. I’ll catch up on some sleep before I catch up with you guys later.”   
  
Jack smiled triumphantly. His stubbornness finally winning this round.  He watched as the sickly man crawled into the bed. Jack helped him get the covers over himself; the room was a lot cooler then the convention. AC's were a wonderful invention, but Mark had complained about it being a little chilly earlier when Jack had walked him over here.

Jack placed a hand on his friend's head; hot as fucking balls. Jack really hoped it wasn’t worse then it seemed. Quickly he fetched a water from the mini fridge and set it on the bedside table next to Mark. “If you need me at all don’t hesitate to call, I don’t care if i’m in the Panel or not,” Mark nodded before breathing in and wincing slightly at the discomfort it gave. “I’ll bring you come medicine by if this doesn’t clear up in a few hours.” Jack was already sure it wasn’t going to and had mentally made a list of what he was going to bring his friend later.

Mark nodded again, not much focusing on Sean anymore as he ultimately gave in now. At least sleep would help this brain not spin for a while. He curled up on his side and allowed his eyes to shut. Jack gave a small smile to him then headed to and out the door. Maybe all he needed was just a good rest.

 

\---- re-edited to this point ----

 

Panel was over now and he had sent Mark a text saying he was coming over. He looked through the convince store and found what he wanted (took him a moment though, thing were weird looking in America but he managed to find some name brand Cold&Flu meds). It was a good thing they were open still, Panel lasted a lot longer then they hoped and Jack was partly to blame for that one (its hard to say no to fans) Why did places near convention centers always close so early?

They had canceled the signing for that evening, or more so the fans wanted to rather. The fans all got a giant card going for everyone to sign at the booth instead (by permission by staff). It was really sweet how they all came together for Mark. If you could heal someone alone on love, then Mark would be better in no time. He had more fans then Jack, Bob, and Wade combined so he'd be super healthy by the end of it (if that was a thing)

He left the store and, finally fully dark outside, needless to say it was still fucking hot as hell out though. Why the fuck did it get so hot today? Its no wonder Mark was sick. Speaking of Mark still hadn’t texted him back. Mark did let him know earlier (during the panel) that he was probably going to stay and sleep more, he felt like he needed to.  Jack still worried and quicken his pace to get back over to the hotel faster. He didn't like the fact Mark wasn't well, he had always seen him so lively so seeing him under the weather was off-putting (not to say he wasn't allowed to get sick just made Jack worry; he was the worst for worrying. Blamed anxiety on that one)

After being stopped by a few fans, (he felt too bad to say no too) he was _there._ Franticly he searched his pockets for the keycard. _Where’s the key card?_ He kept searching, moving from pocket to pocket; found his own card but not Marks and swore when he'd just remembered that he set it on the dresser in the room while he was helping Mark onto the bed. _Fock!_

He knocked on the door, hoping to get his friend’s attention. Nothing came and he knocked a few more times, even called to him but there was still no answer. Jack sighed, cursing at himself again for leaving the card so foolishly and stood there for a while. He shouldn't be so clingy like this but he didn't have many people he considered friends. Mark was one of the very few he'd gotten to know well (and let Mark get to know him well) He just really hated that his friend was missing out and wanted to help in whatever way he could. When nothing came he finally admitted defeat; at least Mark is getting rest and that’s all that mattered right? Maybe he’d feel better by the morning if not Jack would be there (he didn't want to disappoint fans but he didn't want Mark to be cooped up by himself either).

 

\----

 

Mark woke up to loud knocking at the door that caused him to groan as he tried to get his body to cooperate. Slowly (and regretfully) he pushed himself off the bed to the source of the noise. He was still really sore and felt like udder crap. It was damn right he had a cold and should have listened to his friends sooner (cause maybe then he wouldn't be in suck bad shape now, but its not like he even done that much today). When he finally came to the door he opened it, the light making his focus blurry and called out a, “Hello.” When no one responded he rubbed his eyes and looked around, no one was in the hall. He frowned then turned to return to the room knocking into a bottle of pills in the process.

He bent down and picked them up; it had a small note next to it that said _**‘Feel better’ -Sean**_ (from what he could read half awake and with out glasses on). Mark smiled, he must have left them there for him incase he didn’t want to get up. He was a really good friend, a nervous fello sometimes (think he was still getting used to the whole having fans thing, he still acted like it was his first time going to a con nearly every time he visited. Part of his charm he guessed) A big-hearted person over all though. Mark took the items inside and opened the pill bottle and took two (as directed) and took drink from a new water he got from the fridge. He set the bottles in the bathroom before wiping the sweat from his brow with a dampened rag (he felt cold yet was sweating like a pig). 

He picked up, just the water bottle, drinking from it again as he made his way back over to the bed. Opened his phone to see that been blown up with messages and alerts (god he was a popular man). It was also 3:43am in the morning and he rubbed his head (he’d been sleeping for nearly the entire day and was going to sleep some more, fuck he was he out of it) Mark didn’t bother to check the messages, assure it was worry and good wishes. He flopped back on the bed and fell asleep again.

 

\----

 

Jack had medicine in hand and breathed out as he stood in front of Marks door. He was hesitant, worried a bit that he had done something wrong by up and leaving last night instead of trying to coax Mark into opening the door (he had this sinking feeling since last night and it ate at him). He knocked on the wood softly and waited. Took a moment before a muffled noise came and the door swung open to a Mark with a toothbrush slapped in his mouth, fully dressed with a goofy smile on his face (covered in toothpaste btw) He looked a heck of a lot better then yesterday and it relieved Jack to see him better.

Guess he really just needed sleep after all. Mark ushered him in, mumbling with the toothbrush in his mouth, trying to speak to Jack (not doing a very good job of it) as he went back into the bathroom to finish. Jack laughed, “I’m glad to se your doing a lot better Mark. The guys had me come and check on you, see if you felt like getting breakfast together?” Mark made a moaning nose and sounded like he said fuck yeah some where between that and words. It sounded like he said a lot of things but talking while brushing your teeth isn’t something you do at the same time. But Jack smiled anyway taking the poorly pronounced words, just happy to see his friend in better condition (and mood for that matter)

Jack fiddled with the pill bottle, (forgetting he had it) not really sure what to do with it. Decided on setting it on the dresser (right next to the key card he left there) just incase Mark needed it later. He heard water running then a spit, “But seriously thank you, I should have listened to you guys sooner yesterday (especially you).” 

Jack waved it off and chuckled, “Your fine Mark, stubborn is just part of your nature, and its a convention. You didn’t want to upset any of your fans.” Mark grinned and blushed a little flattered by how the other man knew him so well. “Oh, btw you will have a gift waiting for you at signing today," Jack added.

Mark quirked a brow, lip curling to one side as he lit up with curiosity, “Really? What is it? A puppy?” He squinted his eyes at Jack humming waiting for his response. Jack giggled before he stepped to the door to avoid Mark's questions. “I can’t tell you,” Mark gave sad eyes hoping to persuade him and Jack just gave a toothy grin before darting out the room. Mark hollered for him to wait, voice cracked a little in doing so and he rubbed his throat. He could hear Jack yelling something back but he quickly took  2 more pills before grapping his roomkey (just for good measure, he didn't want to feel like poop all day), grabbed his wallet, then ran after his friend down the hall.

It was obvious in the room now but neither of the two noticed it; there was a bottle of pills in the bathroom and the bottle Jack brought on the dresser.

 

\----

 

Mark sat near the farther end of the signing table (away from the doors the booth was next to), holding his stomach slightly. Maybe he wasn’t ready to eat again. (Or shouldn’t have cause now his stomach was doing flips) He could see fans eagerly waiting in line and there was a large folded paper in the few hands in the front (he finally got Jack to spill the beans and he was really humbled and overly excited for it)  

Jack approached him putting a hand on his shoulder catching his attention, “You all right Mark?” he asked. Mark was a bit pale still but the man gave him a reassuring smile, “Yeah I’m fine, just a little upset stomach is all, think I should have held off on eating, …or eating greasy dinner food.”

They both chuckled at that before Jack spoke again, “Your probably still fighting the bug off (or whatever it is), so if you’re not feeling okay just let us know, everyone will understand.” Mark nodded and looked back to his fans, waved at a few waving at him to happy to really say no to them and shook his head looking back to Sean, “I’ll promise to let you know if anything is up. But for now I’m perfect.”

Jack took his hand back and sighed before looking at his phone. “Might as well get in a quick piss before we start, this is suppose to last 7 hours today…” Mark chuckled, nodding in agreement, knowing it was going to be a long day (but a fun one), and Jack was off.   
  
Wade, Mandy, and Molly were all talking next to the door that lead out of the Dealer’s room. Bob must have been taking a bathroom break as well cause he wasn’t around and Mark breathed readying himself for he signing. His eye squinted and inhaled sharply through his teeth when a sudden sharp pain hit his lower abdomen (he held tightly on to it for a moment). God that breakfast really was doing a number on him (or maybe he wasn’t better like he hoped, other then the pain he felt fine so he to have blamed it on the food)

One of the staff members noticed his discomfort and asked if he was all right. Mark nodded hoping that they wouldn’t make a big deal out of it (it really wasn't just some stomach pain). He smiled to them saying something along the lines of needing to just walk it off. He then proceeded to get up and walk over to the wall that separated room from hall and lean on to it with his left shoulder. Pain was starting to come in waves now though (nothing to much but it was incredibly sharp at points which he didn’t understand why) The lady who’d asked him if he was okay had returned and gave him a paper cup full of water telling him to drink up. It was a hot convention and didn’t want anyone getting dehydrated (apparently they had few calls with that already). He obliged thanking her before she was gone again (swept away to the line where someone was trying to cross it)

Mark felt bad; he was probably causing the fans to get concerned in the way he was acting. He smiled and slowly sipped on the water trying not to make himself seem so hurt; cursing at himself cause the pain was probably from not eating anything yesterday (his stomach always hated him if we went with out eating, plus he didn't exactly eat very well earlier which probably added to it). Then the pain hit again, this time it was a lot stronger and he winced out vocally by the force of it; face contorting in its expression as he held his right side harder. _Why_ was it hurting so badly all of a sudden? 

Not really knowing what happened or why (his focus was trying to keep his composure) but the room some how was starting to fog ( _how did that happen?_ ). It was creeping in from behind him and he could hear gasps (and a scream) from the direction of the fans. He whipped his head over to the right to see what was going on but another sharp pain ripped through him, ten times as worse as the previous one. Mark held is side cringing and crushed the cup he was holding; water leaked from it as he held it trying to keep himself together. He wasn’t concerned about it; the pain was getting worse and just wasn’t letting up. He could feel a burning sensation crawling up his right side now and it felt like something was clawing at him from the inside. Mark didn’t know what happened next all that he knew was that he was on the floor now (and his right arm hurt, probably cause he fell on it). All he could remember was hearing Sean's voice scream for him and things went dark.

Jack had entered the room when the smoke was starting to form, the thickness of it was increasing at an alarming rate and that’s when someone must have pulled an alarm cause it was whaling and people were panicking to rush out. None of that mattered when he watched Mark tobble to the floor, just before being eaten by the thickness of the smoke. Jack didn't hesitate, he dove straight in. He had to get Mark but the smoke was getting thicker and heavier by the minute (it was hard to make sense of anything in it) He  thought he had to have been close to Mark by now but he wasn’t anywhere in the cloud. He covered his mouth with his arm (face in elbow) as he coughed and kept looking (as if that would help, he couldn’t see a damn thing), his eyes now starting to hurt from the intensity of the smog, but he managed to kick into something. To his disappointment though (and from what he could see of it), it was nothing but a crushed cup.

 


End file.
